


Until, Suddenly

by GreenyLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Not Beta Read, That's it, first time writing Voltron, that's the whole point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenyLove/pseuds/GreenyLove
Summary: Sometimes, a year passes and nothing changes.Keith couldn’t tell you anything significant about New Years. His memory is too much a disjointed hodge podge of foster homes, different schools, cheap apartments where the end of one year and beginning of another aren’t any more significant than the passing of any other day.Until —“Keith!”Suddenly, Lance.





	Until, Suddenly

Sometimes, a year passes and nothing changes.

 

Keith couldn’t tell you anything significant about New Years. His memory is too much a disjointed hodge podge of foster homes, different schools, cheap apartments where the end of one year and beginning of another aren’t any more significant than the passing of any other day.

 

Until —  

 

“Keith!”

 

Suddenly, Lance.

 

His pleasantly drunk boyfriend stumbles across the living room, weaving in and out of their strange found family to crawl onto the sofa and into his lap. He’s warm, and smells like citrus and cinnamon, his brown skin flushed with something Keith can now recognize as happiness. His hair is messy and his stupid Star Wars ugly sweater is too long even for his outrageous arms, half-covering the hands that snake around Keith’s shoulders and tug at his ponytail.

 

_Adorable._

 

He’ll remember this year.

 

The year he finally agreed to join Pidge’s _Monsters & Mana _ campaign as a half-elf ranger, and meets Lance, and hates him in all his stupid, brash, idiotic, game-derailing arrogance. The year he storms out and swears to never play again, but comes back week after week, because there’s something about the way Lance makes him feel that’s better than not feeling anything.

 

The year he loses a bet and has to water Lance’s plants while he goes home for a week, and goes over to pick up the key and learns that plants is an _understatement_ , what did he get himself into, and it's annoying until he learns how much Lance loves flowers, and wants his own greenhouse like the ones back in Cuba, and lights up like the sun when he talks about _soil acidity_ and _plant morphology_ and Keith has _no idea_ what he’s fucking saying, but he leans closer.

 

The year Lance comes back to his apartment, happy and golden brown, and casually lets Keith keep the key, who knows when he might need help again. He has a lot of plants, after all.

 

The year Lance asks him out in the form of an in-game side quest, orchestrated by Pidge, who is very evil, and Keith about dies of embarrassment when the whole table, even Allura, loses their shit.

 

The year Keith mumbles _sure, whatever_ , while a very small sprout of heat blooms on his insides.

 

“Keith,” Lance exhales, curling into his chest, the glittery star antenna sprouting off his headband nearly poking Keith's eye out but damned if he’s gonna move. His arms come up automatically —  crazy how his body has learned to _bring close_ and not _shove away_ — and settle around his waist.

 

“Hey, Keith?”

 

“Yeah, Lance?”

 

“Countdown!” Pidge shouts from their perch on Hunk’s shoulders. Coran pours more shots. Shiro glances up from his conversation Matt and Allura to give Keith a warm smile and salute that he would hate if not for the fact that Lance is nuzzling his neck.

 

_Ten!_

 

Lance squeezes him a little tighter. “You’re my favorite thing that happened this year.”

 

_Nine!_

 

“I, uh,” he stammers, and if his eyes are watering in this damn headbands fault. He feels so many things, and has words for none of them. “Thanks.”

 

_Eight!_

 

“Even though you’re wrong about which Spiderman is the best.”

 

_Seven!_

 

This damn boy.

 

_Six!_

 

“You can’t be wrong about an opinion, Lance.”

 

_Five!_

 

“You can if your opinions are wrong.”

 

_Four!_

 

Keith pushes him back, just enough to slide two hands along his jaw, to frame that bright, perfect face. Lance’s eyes are soft and blue, like evening skies and oceans and maybe home. “Hey, Lance?”

 

_Three!_

 

“Yeah, Keith?”

 

_Two!_

 

“You’re my favorite thing, too. Not just this year. In a long time,” he says, embarrassed, the tips of his ears going red.

 

Lance grins.

 

_One!_

 

Sometimes, a year passes and everything changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something quick and sweet with zero stakes, to start off my writing year on a positive foot. And contribute something cute to a fandom that really saved me in 2018. This is my first time writing Voltron, so go easy on me.
> 
> The "Lance botany" thing is me attempting to reconcile season 8, but please, no hate is welcome here. This is not the place for it. 
> 
> The Spiderman thing is because I'm seeing Spider-Verse tonight, in like an hour, and I should be getting ready but I wrote this instead.
> 
> Happy New Years, friends.
> 
> UPDATE: I did go back and edit this, on the same day I posted it. Just fixed some typos and added a few details here and there. Nothing major! Thanks to everyone who already kudo'd!


End file.
